Various methods exist for increasing wireless LAN capacity to improve user experience. For example, Multiple In, Multiple Out (MIMO) is a method for multiplying the capacity of a radio link using multiple transmit and receive antennas to exploit multipath propagation.
In addition, wireless networking may use any number of bands in multiband devices to increase throughput. For example, the bands used may include the 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, white space bands such as UHF and VHF, and the 60 GHz band, among other bands.